when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitley Schnee
"Ah! So it's Whitley Schnee at his service, is it?! And what kind of services would he like to know!? Well... there would be a solemn promise for the Schnee family when I see this guy trying to do his best to keep the SDC afloat, huh? Well, at least it's just about time to meet him in person. I guess this guy has my village covered for supplying all kinds of Dust." --Su Ji-Hoon, Whitley Whitley Schnee is the younger brother of Weiss Schnee and Winter Schnee but in World War III, he will be promoted to become a GI by Tanya and the other GIs after he, Winter, Cole and the Preschool Girls arrested 2 (two) robbers, but in Beacon War, he will be promoted again to become a UNSC Spartan by Master Chief and everyone else in the UNSC before he becomes the leader of USLC and he can establish the United Schnee Liberty Command (USLC) after the Beacon War and Jacques joined the Nazis in VNN News. Also, he is Cole's friend and Master Chief's sidekick. During World War III, he and his 2 (two) sisters are working and training in a training base near the Schnee Family Home but Weiss and her team went to Earth for save the humans of the Grand Alliance and her family, which is the inspiration of Whitley and Winter to make the SDC become famous on Earth. After Weiss went to Earth, he remembers her and will be using his livestream account to see her again when he is a heir of Jacques Schnee as the CEO of the SDC, but Winter has a new idea: to to Earth and meet good humans from Earth so that Weiss can follow her ways to save Earth after Miles asked Winter about it. After this, he follows her and quits being the heir of Jacques Schnee as the CEO of the SDC via resignation. Soon, he isn't a heir anymore, thanks to his resignation, in order to follow his heroic ways for his two (2) sisters, and soon, he wanted to be Huntsman and a new leader. He and Winter will carry a few of Dust crystals and several Dust bullets with Winter's sword, but they will carry 2 (two) tourist briefcases. Soon, they used a universal travel gadget to go to Los Angeles for their holiday, find Weiss and meet humans in the USA, then he and Winter meet an American police officer (who is working as a riot police officer), wearing a police uniform, whose named is Cole Peterson, then he asked Cole if he found Weiss but a case from a 9-1-1 call is reporting that it is 2 (two) robbers robbing a store to make Cole arrest 2 (two) robbers. When he arrested a first robber in store shop, who is identified as Martin Swanson, he, Winter and the Preschool Girls found a second robber, identified as Gabriel Peters, carrying some stolen money with a gun, but Peters catch him and becomes a hostage. When Cole, Winter Schnee and the Preschool Girls are trying to drop their weapons and hand the police car, Whitley yells and punches at Peters while not allowing them to drop their weapons for his want to be a Huntsman or a hero. After this, he, Winter, Cole and the Preschool Girls arrested Peters when he was running in parkour. After arresting Peters and Swanson, he, Winter and the Preschool Girls could be praised as heroes on Earth by the USA and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Also,he, Winter and the Preschool Girls meet the President of the United States, Donald Trump, the Vice President of the United States, Mike Pence, the new White House Chief Strategist (replacing Steve Bannon), Barack Obama, and the Supreme Commander of the United States, Lily Loud, for themselves in the Oval Office in the White House, then Lily Loud found a few of Whitley's Dust crystals so that she, Obama and Trump can make him, Winter and the Preschool Girls to become famous in the Grand Alliance member states, member factions and their occupied territories by their heroic actions and their Dusts like Miles's promises to Lily Loud. Also, Allied GIs will follow Whitley that they liked his Dust crystals so much. Soon, he will be promoted into a GI by Tanya (because she and the Grand Alliance armies met him in the White House). Now he become a GI with the help of Winter and the other GIs but he didn't know what regular bullet looks like until Yuri Motovov makes him understand because of what the regular bullet would look like as a real life bullet. After becoming a GI, he, his Winter and his fellow GIs will be met again by Weiss, her team, Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls in the Demonic War. After the Demonic War, he and Winter returned to the Schnee Dust Company (SDC) to create more Dust within Jacques' demands. Unfortunately, the Sturmabteilung and the Irken invaders, along with some Nazi soldiers, attacked and captured Jacques when Whitley and Winter in a Dust factory and and a Dust quarry of Schnee Dust Company. Having lost of their father, he and Winter will fear about that their father is in great danger, and about that SDC is needed to have a chairman after the Nazis captured their father. Fortunately, he and Winter will be met by Miles, his army and the Preschool Girls for make him and Winter be able to make the SDC return with a new leadership of the Schnee siblings and will be able to save Beacon Academy if Whitley, Winter, the Preschool Girls and th SDC can help the Grand Alliance until Yuri Motovov showed a modern bullet to make him understand and to carry both Dust bullets and regular bullets to battle. He, Winter and the Preschool Girls will attack the Nazi invaders and the White Fang if they can follow Weiss' ways to save Beacon Academy. After the Beacon War and when Jacques joined the Nazis, he was voted to become the leader of the USLC by Master Chief, the United Nations, the UNSC, Weiss, Winter, Trump, James Ironwood, Vale, the USA, Atlas, SDC, the Preschool Girls and Lily Loud while Winter was voted to become the new chairwoman of the SDC. Soon, he established the USLC so that it could be the one to protect the SDC, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the United Schnee Reich and the Schnee family. In the siege of Kassala, he will wear a Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor with a GI uniform underneath the armor to command the USLC by supporting the Rah-Rah-Robot in the promises of Weiss and Winter. After the siege of Kassala, he will keep protecting the SDC, the Schnee sisters, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the United Schnee Reich and the Schnee family. He can wear a GI uniform, a Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor and his original clothes, but when wearing a Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, he may either wear his normal clothes, a Magic School Bus jumpsuit or a GI uniform underneath as well. Now he'll be using his weapons when he haven't his own aura: an M60 machine gun, an M6G Personal Defense Weapon System, a few of Dust weapons, an M1911, a Smith & Wesson Model M500, a Benelli M4, an FGM-148 Javelin, a Glock, a Webley Revolver, a FN Five-Seven, a Walther PP, an FN FNP, a Winchester rifle, a Colt King Cobra, a Stechkin automatic pistol, a Ruger P, a Beretta 92, an Armsel Striker, an Ithaca 37, a Steyr M, a Colt Python, a Walther P5, a Walther P99, an MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System, all weapons from Halo, an Atlesian M16, an M4 carbine, a Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword, a few of M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenades, a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, an XCOM Plasma Rifle, a few of Type-1 Antipersonnel grenades and a few of M67 grenades. In battle, he can lead his troops, but Master Chief and Winter will follow him to support himself and his troops. Now he will fight for the Schnee family, SDC, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Schnee Reich, Jacques, Miles, the USLC, Weiss, Winter, Master Chief, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Team Magic School Bus, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Obama, Trump, Cole Peterson, Lily Loud, the USA, Team RWBY, all the teams of Beacon Academy, Vale, Atlas, James Ironwood, the GIs, Tanya, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters